


You came in like a storm

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone to deal with a horrible storm Lydia seeks refuge somewhere else. For Pydia week 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You came in like a storm

The rain began to pour around four that afternoon. The thunder and lightening joined within the hour followed closely by with high winds. Her mom had left town a few days before for work leaving Lydia completely alone at home. It wouldn’t have been a problem if it wasn’t for this storm. She packed enough for the weekend before getting Prada into his carrier, “Come on we’re going for a sleep over.” She promised as she zipped it closed and pulled her large suitcase and weekend bag behind her as she made her way to her car as quickly as she could before packing her belongings in.

Luckily Peter didn’t live to far away or it would have been disastrous with how hard the rain was coming down. She dug her phone out of her purse and dialed his number quickly, “I’m in the parking garage, can you come get me?” she didn’t wait for a response because she knew that he would come soon for her.

She didn’t have long to wait before he joined her shaking his head, “was my little red scared at home alone?”

She had been waiting to greet him with a kiss but at his comment she turned her chin up just a bit before getting her bags out for him. “I figured you would have been excited to spend a weekend with me and Prada.” She said as she lifted the carrier to her shoulder.

"For the weekend or as you moving in?" He asked as he eyed the luggage with wide eyes.

She glanced back at them not thinking that she had packed to much before shrugging, “Well it’s not as if I don’t stay here half the time so I thought I should bring some things to keep her so I have less to bring back and forth between my house and here.”

"Do I need to move my belongings out in order to fit yours?" She heard the wheels gliding along the concrete and figured he was doing as she asked. "Or will there be enough space in one tiny little corner for my things?"

She shot a glare over her shoulder shaking her head, “I can make both of our things fit.”

They walked in relative quiet until they were in his apartment with the door shut and she let Prada out of his carrier. “Hey! Don’t let the little ball of fur pee on anything!” He exclaimed both owner and canine looked at him with a fixed glare before the dog jumped up and settled on a chair to sleep.

"He’s very well behaved. You won’t even notice he’s here. Now why don’t you two bond while I go put my things away?" She hinted before leaving the room to begin the massive project that was reorganizing his master suite.

"You’re sitting in my chair," reaching down Peter tried to pick the little dog up and move it and was instead met with a growl and snapping teeth, "Just like your mother when I wake her up." He murmured shaking his head before sitting on the couch with the remote flipping through channels until the power went out.

He heard stumbling footsteps as Lydia found her way out of the bedroom suite, “Please tell me this place as a generator.”

"That was the generator, sweetheart."

A loud huff of breath filled the room before she managed her way to his side and curling up beside him, “Well then what are we going to do? My things aren’t put away and it’s not as if we can leave.”

She felt his arm pull her tightly against him before his lips pressed against her head, “I have a lot of ideas of how we can pass the time. With a lot less clothing and in my bed.” He hinted before hearing the walking mop growl at him again, “Is he really necessary? Can’t we just toss him outside and if he survives great, if not well he failed Darwin.”

She jabbed him in the side with her elbows before picking her little dog up, “He didn’t mean those nasty words. And just for that you get to sleep in the bed with us tonight.”

"Lydia!" Peter yelled out behind her almost begging her, "I never said he could sleep in the bed!"

"Yeah well you don’t care about him so he gets to. He needs to know you love him." She leaned down placing him on the bed allowing him to roam it until he finally settled on one of the pillows while Lydia stripped out of her slightly wet clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear just as Peter came in.

"Oh no! You’re not sleeping like that if I’m expected to keep my hands to myself!" He exclaimed shaking his head quickly.

"It’s not as if I can find my own clothes in all of this so unless you’d like to spare a shirt or something it looks like I am."

He stood there for a moment debating his choices. He could easily find her a shirt and a pair of sweat pants to wear or he could just enjoy her in her lacey underwear. He opted for the latter before glancing at bed growling at the little dog, “On the pillows? Really?”

Lydia slid into bed choosing to let her boys have either side of her, “It’s okay it just means you get to hold me all night.”

"Hmm that does sound like a fair trade off." He murmured as he laid down beside her quickly pulling her against him. Within moments every piece of him was touching her. His arms around her waist, his hands on her back, his face buried in the crook between her neck and shoulder. This was his heaven. After losing everything and becoming a monster he finally found a reason to be good. And while he found his reason to be good she was slowly starting to believe in love again. That she was worthy of being completely happy. And he was the reason why. If only she could say the words to him finally.

"I love you," she whispered unsure if he was even awake to hear the words.

Something in him swelled at the words and he kissed her skin to keep himself from crying at her admission. He knew what a big deal those words were and how vulnerable she felt saying them. “Oh little red,” he murmured, “I love you too.”

She wasn’t sure what to expect once the words were said but it felt as if everything had settled into place around her allowing her to fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
